


Hidden Walls and Lonely Strolls

by Ms_Anger_Management_Issues



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curses, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues/pseuds/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues
Summary: Вольпорн-вбоквел наоборот, в котором Лэнс по старой привычке спит со своим соседом, а Кит шатается по Замку в одиночестве и ненавидит стены.





	Hidden Walls and Lonely Strolls

Первое время Кит притворяется, что не слышит его громких стонов по ту сторону холодной стены. Через два месяца перестает краснеть, сталкиваясь с Лэнсом по дороге в душ. Через три — специально запирается в своей спальне, чтобы подслушивать без зазрения совести.

— Я всё знаю, — торжественно объявляет он ни с того ни с сего, чуть было не подравшись с ним из-за последней чистой ложки. Лэнс поджимает губы и непонимающе смотрит, — а что дальше-то говорить?

— О чем ты, маллет? — Лэнс будто бы машинально поправляет волосы и больше не хмурится, а Кит немигающе пялится на его приоткрытый рот и паникует.

— Вы трахаетесь, — и снова он говорит, а потом думает, вернее, пугается, — вместе с Лэнсом. Тот крупно вздрагивает и бледнеет, — заметно так на золотистых скулах и щеках, и Кит мрачно радуется одну секунду.

Уже в следующую ему тоже становится плохо.

Лэнс прячет глаза и озирается, — слышал ли кто, обратил ли внимание, а затем весь рассыпается в попытке симулировать крутизну.

— Да и похер, — прищуривается и выравнивает голос, но Кит видит, — видит, как часто бьётся синяя венка под его ухом, как тяжело он сглатывает, выдыхая. Кит несознательно прикусывает щёку, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, — кулаки зудят, а кончик языка жгут слова, — злые, жестокие, искренние. Там только оскорбления вперемешку с его настоящей горечью и ненормальным, болезненным влечением, и он проглатывает их, — это очень неприятно.

— Ори потише, — цедит он сквозь зубы и сам краснеет, — краснеет так позорно, так густо, что кровь мигом делится пополам и волной спадает от лица к паху.

В голове тут же эхом отдаются утренние приглушенные крики Лэнса, не настоящего, не этого самоуверенного засранца с ослепительной улыбкой и повадками всего-из-себя-альфача, — тот Лэнс из его снов иногда ночует в соседней каюте с Ханком. Регулярно стонет, конечно же, под ним, выбешивая, словно нарочно, — Кит почти уверен, что всё это ему назло.

— Завидуй молча, — Лэнс дёргается, искусственно ухмыляясь, и резко срывается с места, — почти выбегает из столовой без оглядки, и Кит чуть было не бросается следом, но вовремя приходит в себя.

Опасно, очень опасно, — вот так на миг терять контроль и вцепляться в столешницу до хруста в костяшках. Кит падает лицом на гладкую поверхность и всё-всё понимает, — Кит ничего не может сделать с этим.

Уже потом до него доходит, что все остальные тоже знают; видать, ему одному не плевать. Он оправдывается перед самим собой, что не может уснуть под такое безобразие за стенкой, до тех пор, пока одной ночью не переворачивается на кровати с осознанием того, что спать ему больше не хочется. Что Аллура спокойно выделила бы ему какую угодно каютку в Замке, хоть самую удалённую, — он ни о чем её не просит. Вместо этого Кит садится, опирается на стену спиной и представляет, как Лэнс сводит брови, выдыхает ртом, возможно, тоже лежит с той стороны, — через какие-то четыре сантиметра стали от него.

Киту кажется, что он чувствует жар его смуглой кожи на лопатках, и его корявые пальцы на своём члене, и тонкие губы на губах, — Кит ласкает себя, зажав рот и зашвырнув перчатки за кровать, Кит с трудом хватается за реальность.

Только она его не радует, — игнорировать мысль о том, что он запал на Лэнса МакКлэйна, становится почти невозможно.

Это пульсирует в его кишках, засыхает белёсыми капельками на трусах и простыне, оборачивается стойкой ненавистью ко всему сущему и к Лэнсу особенно, — Кит готов голыми руками пробить эту глухую тёмную стену меж ними и сомкнуть пожирающее изнутри желание на его шее, затолкать его выкрики и хриплый шёпот обратно в глотку, забрать его, увести, выбросить в космос и сжаться с ним до невидимости, исчезнуть, испариться. Кит ревнует, боже, как он ревнует, — сколько времени ему требуется, чтобы определить это, он не знает.

***

На самом деле Кит слова выдавить не может, потому что страшно, — вдруг получится.

Лэнс при нём словно специально вешается на Ханка, что есть мочи уворачивающегося от него, мостится на колени, забрасывая руки на плечи, и демонстративно откидывает голову, когда смеётся, — чтобы только Кит воображал себе несуществующие следы по его золотистой коже. Кит ничего не видит, — Кит впадает в гнетущее отчаяние и неимоверно злится на себя за это, но молчит.

Молчать он, кстати, перестаёт немного погодя, — через край уже. С ума сходить от злости – нет, вы что, да никогда.

— Что у вас с Лэнсом? — снова с места в карьер выпаливает он, исподлобья глядя на Ханка снизу вверх. Тот спокоен по обыкновению, возвышается над Китом почти двухметровой стеной безмятежности и озадаченно чешет в затылке, изучая алтеанские каракули на пачке смеси для печенья.

На миг Киту кажется, что в тёмных глазах его проблёскивает та же растерянность, что и у Лэнса. Будто они оба никогда не задумывались, будто это для них в порядке вещей.

Опять же до Кита со скрипом докатывается, что лишь он один в Замке по полной заморочен на данную тему.

— Да ничего, а что? — так же серьёзно отвечает Ханк, чуть сдвигая ленту со лба на линию роста волос, — Киту думается, что он всё на свете бы отдал за столь непоколебимое спокойствие в каждом жесте и слове. Киту думается, что за его, Ханка Гаррета, особенное «ничего» с Лэнсом МакКлэйном он отдал бы ещё больше.

Кит прислушивается к самому себе, — сердцебиение зашкаливает, и он нервничает как всегда. Ханк, видимо, отлично всё чувствует, — Ханк позволяет себе чуть наклонить голову и слабо улыбнуться.

— Друзья мы, Кит, друзь-я, — он ставит пустую пачку на стол и опирается на него руками, и ему сложно не поверить, — Кит не может вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь слышал столько искренности в чужом голосе. — C привилегиями, если ты об этом. Он просил, прям просил тогда ещё, в Гэррисоне. Если ты против, мы…

— Против, — Кит почти кричит и разрывается, — Кит не хочет злиться на Ханка, потому что не за что, очевидно же, но и сдерживаться больше никак. Всё тело болит и ломит от давней тяги найти его, найти Лэнса именно сейчас, убедиться во всем лично, вытащить из него правду, но он остаётся, — остаётся и смотрит на Ханка с почти физически ощущаемым облегчением.

— Ладно, — в тон Киту тот не медлит ни секунды, помешивая вязкую синюю жижу в миске с прежней невозмутимостью, и Киту почему-то кажется, что они не слишком-то друг друга поняли.

— Против — это совсем против, — Кит весь подбирается и внимательно следит за его реакцией, — на всякий случай, — Совсем-совсем. Очень так.

Мгновение он готов сорваться, — этого мгновения Ханку хватает, чтобы враз раскусить его. Он бросает деревянную ложку и выпрямляется, — всё для того, чтобы как следует взглянуть на красные щёки Кита и почти что инстинктивно шагнуть назад. Ханк, наверное, хочет спросить, так уж сильно ему мешают лэнсовы сладкие стоны за стеной или… Или тут что-то не то. Ханк присматривается и словно понимает: «не то» уже почти полгода прёт наружу из Кита и стекает с кончиков его чёрных волос, расходится кругами от его груди и нестерпимо давит в штанах.

Наверное, у Кита на лбу написано, или в глазах вместо привычного серого через голову отражается один лишь Лэнс.

— А. Дошло, — Ханк моргает два, три раза, и выражение его лица смягчается, — он поднимает обе ладони, и Кит больше не имеет права злиться на него. — Усёк, бро. Без обид, ок?

Кит кивает как-то странно, — вниз и в сторону, и тупо пялится на стекленеющее тесто в миске.

— Спасибо, — невпопад хрипит он, не зная, куда деваться от стыда, — ну как можно так палиться? — и даже умудряется вымученно улыбнуться. Впервые за полгода.

— Всё нормально? — теперь Ханк на слух как обеспокоенность, и Кит вдруг просто прощает ему того гэррисоновского Лэнса по другую сторону стены и запах свежей спермы от него по дороге в душ и снова кивает, — уже лучше. — Ну, тогда удачи тебе.

Кит благодарно зыркает на него из-под отросшей челки, — Кит стартует в сторону выхода и ураганом несётся по коридорам.

Он думает только о том, как вообще Лэнсу мозгов хватило «просить» такое.

***

Буквально через час Ханк сдерживает обещание и аккуратненько выставляет все до единой лэнсовы шмотки за дверь своей комнаты, стряхивая его с себя, — а верный своим скотским привычкам Лэнс, едва завидев в отдалении Кита, опять цепляется за него, льнёт к его широкой груди и чуть ли не падает у ног. Недоумение его быстро из пронзительных воплей становится гневом, возрастающим с каждой секундой вровень с громкостью его голоса, а когда Лэнс узнаёт, в чем дело, красивое лицо его едва ли не трескается на части, и он моментально затыкается, застыв.

Кит даже с такого расстояния может прочесть бегущую строку в его синих глазах — окончательные слова Ханка, кажется, в Лэнсе что-то надломили.

— Звиняй, — Ханк решительно отпихивает его за плечи и перешагивает через пару сумок, запирая каюту. — Френдзона, ты ж знаешь, не более.

— Н-но, но… — мямлит Лэнс, комкая свою ветровку в руках и отчаянно порываясь пойти следом. — Ханк, но в общаге…

— Да брось ты, — миролюбиво басит тот, даже не позволяя ему приблизиться, — Лэнс очаровательно растерян и сконфужен, и наблюдающий за ними издали Кит весь сжимается от волнения. — Я так-то больше по девочкам, если забыл. Ну, надоело, хватит. У меня вот есть кое-кто на примете, и ты, — Ханк останавливается только на миг, чтобы взглянуть на Кита через плечо и подмигнуть, — Ты тоже подумай как следует.

Лэнс тут же подскакивает на месте и в раздражении швыряет ком из ветровки на пол, — он тоже поворачивается и смотрит на Кита со странным выражением, но надолго его не хватает, — тут же отводит взор и мнётся нерешительно, прежде чем свалить со своими монатками.

Кит ощущает шанс и мысленно благодарит богов за Ханка Гаррета, а.к.а. Топ-сваху всея Замка, Кит ловит след и втягивает носом воздух, — Киту требуется каких-то две секунды, чтобы осознать и загодя прочувствовать блестящую победу.

***

— Я подумал, — Лэнс смущается и прячет глаза, но Киту даже не надо на него смотреть, — всё и так видно.

— Два месяца тянул, слоупок, — бурчит он, опускаясь на постель рядом с ним и намеренно задевая его, — в каюте Лэнса места почему-то кажется меньше, или он просто пока не привык.

Два месяца, как Кит признался ему, — целых два месяца нервотрёпки и его пытливых взглядов украдкой. Ну, хоть от Ханка он с того дня отвязался, как отрезало, — хоть и не разговаривал с ним аж час, когда узнал про его отношения с Шэй (Кит вскоре догадался, — просто Лэнс вообще понятия не имел, что такое «отношения»).

Если честно, до сих пор не имеет.

Лэнс откровенно тупит, сворачивая край пуловера на себе в трубочку, — Кит и не ждёт, просто любуется ярким розовым на кончике его вздёрнутого носа, поставив локоть на колено.

— Не знаю я, — наконец решается на что-то Лэнс, вздыхая, и Кит тоже решается, — за него сделать выбор, например, а то так можно ещё два месяца просидеть, ничего не добившись. — Вроде бы видеть тебя не могу, а вроде и хочу попробовать. С тобой. Ну, по-настоящему.

Кит замирает, потрясённый, — прям прогресс. Примирился-то он с его причудами уже давно, а такое с ними впервые, — Лэнс давится невысказанным и пытается взять его за руку, а сам трясется, пахнет невесть как найденной в кармане жвачкой «Love is…», и Кита к нему тянет.

— Тогда не смотри, — еле шепчет он, стаскивая поскорее перчатки и закрывая его глаза пальцами, — осторожно. Лэнс тёплый, и трепетный, и на самом деле боится прикосновений, особенно таких, но Кит сыт по горло «да, но…» и «если бы» и голоден тактильно, — произносить подобное Киту куда страшнее. — Тогда просто пробуй.

Кит сам зажмуривается и чуть подаётся вперед, вмиг растеряв всю решительность, — а Лэнс едва ли не воспламеняется на кровати рядом с ним, хватая его запястья и тоже наклоняясь к нему вслепую: Кит понимает это мгновением позже, когда они впечатываются друг в друга.

Лэнс на вкус как «вау» и его имя, на ощупь — шероховатый, резкий, как удар током или ледяная вода сверху вниз, и Кит отстраняется от него почти сразу же, — Лэнс выглядит удивлённым, будто после пощечины, но глаза так и не открывает, и дыхание его становится тяжёлым. Кит сознает, что потерял на секунду голос, а потом забывает, что хотел сказать, — Лэнс, всё Лэнс.

— Ну как?

— Чё-т пока не понятно. Давай ещё разок, — Лэнс опаляет, не дает больше ни слова вымолвить, снова припадает к нему, — Кит только изо всех сил старается контролировать себя и размыкает губы, вцепляясь в его плечи.

«Ещё разок» уже похож на нормальный, взрослый, долгий поцелуй, — Кит никогда не признается ему, что целуется впервые за все восемнадцать лет своей жизни, что ничего не умеет, и, скорее всего, Лэнсу с ним будет тяжко, — но у него есть желание научиться, ещё какое. Лэнс обнимает его за шею обеими руками, натыкаясь на это желание языком, и скользит, жадно лижется в его рту, тянет на себя, — до Кита доходит, что такое «просит». Вернее, даже «напрашивается».

Кит придавливает его к кровати и от греха подальше не вспоминает стоны за стенкой. Но Лэнс лежит под ним и смотрит прямо в лицо, — глаза его темнеют, и он просто чудесный, когда затихает, — до поры до времени. Лэнс что-то бормочет и силится улыбнуться, — Кит то ли складывает буквы с его губ в «А правда? А точно?», то ли надумывает себе, коротко поддакивает и обещает сводить его на свидание в столовку, например, или на ещё какую славную планетку с червями-убийцами и лавовыми лужами.

_По-настоящему, да?_

Лэнс окончательно прикрывает веки и запускает пальцы в его волосы, — горячий, а руки ледяные, и Кит теряется где-то на краешке его ухмылки и гладит по бедру.

Кит целует его снова, и снова, и снова, пока они оба не перестают трястись, и понимает, что у них всё получится. Ну, по-настоящему, как положено. Сидеть наедине, держаться вместе, есть с одной тарелки и спать носом в ключицы, отношения и всякое такое, — да. Потому что самое время.

Стены меж ними больше нет.


End file.
